Dasey in SciFi
by tojju
Summary: Sequel to "The Odd Couple" Life has gotten complicated for Derek and Casey, and now it's gotten a little bit dangerous too. Will disaster spell out their fate? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD, or Wikipedia(But I can edit it! lol I don't though, so that was pointless).**

**A/N: This is the sequel to "The Odd Couple." To understand where the characters are at in this story, it'll be best to read "TOC"**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

_Holy shit my head. _

Derek rubs his temple with his fingers. He opens his eyes to see a faintly glowing ceiling.

_This is definitely not my room._

He lifts his upper body to get up. As he tries to stand up, his legs give out under him, making him fall right back down to where he came from.

_What the hell's wrong with my legs? __Why is the room spinning? Oh, I'm dizzy_

Derek's vision is just now starting to clear up, and his eyes are able to make out person beside him. He knows right away who it is. Derek drags his body closer to her, to see if she is just unconscious. His hand hovers over her mouth, feeling her warm breath dissipate under his palm.

_Thank god._

Derek places her head on his lap. He notices the eye movement on Casey's face. Casey's eyes open up. She wiggles her head on Derek's leg, and looks up at him, squinting. Derek places his hand on her cheek, "Casey…Casey?"

She still squints at him, not recognizing his voice.

"It's Derek," he continued.

Casey blinks her eyes, "Derek?" Casey reaches out to his hair, giving it a little tug, "Is that really you?"

"Yes!" He cries out in pain, taking her hand. Casey grabs on to Derek's shoulders to help herself up. Derek holds on to her, stopping her from standing up, "Not such a good idea. You'll just end up falling down like me." Casey tries to shake the dazed feeling, "Where are we?" She looks around the room; seeing nothing except four luminescent walls, each about three meters long. She turns back to Derek, "How long have we been out?" Derek looks down at his watch, "Well, it says 7:36PM, and it's frozen at 12 seconds, so for all we know we could've been out for a day or more. That would explain the limp legs and drowsiness." Casey's stomach growls. Derek looks back up at Casey, "And…hunger."

"Seriously Derek, what is going on here, is this one of your jokes, 'cause I'm not laughing." Casey interrogates.

"Wait a minute, my _jokes_ are not intended for you to laugh, they're for me and others to enjoy." Derek grins.

"Derek! I'm paralyzed from the waist down and it feels like I haven't eaten in days. This isn't the time for your smartass replies.

"You're right, sorry," Derek replies, noticing the frightened tone in her voice. "Okay, the last thing I remember before waking up here, we were at the park and the lights when out. That's all I remember."

Casey moves her legs into an Indian-styled position, "I remember that and a loud noise, and then everything went black. Derek moves his legs, mimicking Casey, "Yeah, that high pitched noise." Derek glances at the walls, "If we were kidnapped, it wasn't done by just anyone." Casey looks at him with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Regular psychos don't use these methods. Actually, I don't think anyone's ever used these types of methods to kidnap someone," Derek informs.

"How would you know what type of methods are used?" Casey mocks.

"Wikipedia duh," Derek replies.

"Of course. Should've known," Casey scoffs. Derek crawls to the wall closest to him, "And that's not all" He touches the wall, which feels gel-like, "These walls are weird, it's not even wood, metal, or concrete. They even glow, and the floor is exactly the same. It's warm too, which is even weirder." Casey moves to where Derek is.

"I've never felt this kind of material before, or seen it." He says.

Casey examines the walls, "Your right, neither have I." Casey puts her pointer finger on the wall, and presses forward, bending the wall inwards a few centimeters. She takes her finger off, and area of the wall reverts back to its original shape. "Whoa," Derek replies in amazement.

"Well, that's new." Casey replies.

Derek turns to Casey, "Another thing about all this has been bugging me."

"What?"

"Why would my watch freeze at 7:36PM? It was working fine before all this." Derek says.

"Wait. 7:36PM?" Casey asks. Derek nods his head.

"It was around that time when we left the house, earlier than that I think," Casey says.

"So you think that was the time we blacked out?" Derek deduces.

Casey nods.

"But still, why would the time freeze at 7:36? It just doesn't make any sense." Derek says, staring at Casey for an answer. "What? I'm just as baffled as you are," She replies. Derek begins to stand up, though a little wobbly at first. Casey looks up at him, "What are you doing?"

Derek looks around the room, "Why isn't there a door somewhere?" Casey turns her head and notices the non-existent presence of any doors. "Weird." Derek helps Casey up off the floor.

"You alright? Can you stand?" Derek asks. "Yeah, I'm good." Casey replies.

Without warning, a tremor surges through the room, knocking Casey and Derek back down to the ground. The luminescent glow of the room darkens. Derek reaches out through the nearly dark room for Casey. "Casey? Are you okay?" He says.

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" Casey replies, brushing off the pain from the fall, "An earthquake?"

The room lights up again, now brighter than before. Derek turns to Casey, "Here in London? That would be a first."

Casey looks at Derek with a pained expression, "What if we're not in London?"

"Then, let's hope seismic activity has been on the rise in London," Derek replies, trying to calm Casey. Derek walks over to another wall, and touches it trying to find a door. Derek takes his hand off, and an opening manifests out of thin air. A big grin covers Derek's face, "Who's got the magic touch? This guy." He peers through the opening, and sees a corridor. Casey comes closer to Derek, "How did you open the door?" She whispers. "I just touched it, and it just materialized out of no where, like something you see off a science-fiction movie," Derek replies. "You stay here; I'm going to go check this out." He says. Casey yanks on his arm, "There's no way your leaving me here alone." She asserts, not releasing her grip. He concedes defeat, "Fine, but no talking, I don't want to get killed because of your nagging." Casey pinches his arm.

They make their way through the hallway, and find other openings on the walls, that lead to other rooms. Derek and Casey drag themselves along the wall, in a stealth-like fashion. Derek peaks into one of the rooms. He turns back to Casey, "They are two people in there, a man and a woman." He whispers.

"What are they doing?" Casey whispers back.

Derek looks in again, and turns back to Casey, "They're just laying there. They might be asleep."

"Maybe they're hostages too." Casey replies. Derek looks back in, then back at Casey, "Stay right here, I'm going to see if they're dead or just unconscious." This time Casey abides. Derek slowly walks into the room, and bends down to the woman to check her pulse. He goes over to the man, and does the same. He comes back to Casey, "They're cold. They've been dead for awhile." Casey covers her mouth with both hands. Derek grabs Casey's shoulders, "Casey, do not get emotional, at least not right now. Can you do that?" Casey nods. Derek grabs Casey hand. Both Casey and Derek's heads snap towards the next room. Their attention is caught by a crying sound. Derek looks at Casey, "Stay right behind me." They inch closer to the next room, still hearing the cries. Derek looks into the room, and rushes in. Casey involuntarily follows Derek.

"Oh my god." Casey says, walking towards a pair of babies lying on the floor crying. Casey walks over to one of them, picking the baby up to calm it down, "There, there. Don't cry." Casey looks over to Derek, who has done the same as her with the other baby, "Who would do this?"

"Some twisted demented fu—," he replies, cradling the baby. "Shh Shh."

Finally, the babies stop crying. Casey moves closer to Derek, "We have to get out of here now."

"Yeah," Derek replies, looking out in to the corridor. He needs nods to Casey follow him. Derek scouts the first room, and to his surprise finds Emily and Sam. He rushes in. Casey follows suit.

Derek checks their pulses, "Thank god, they're just unconscious."

"Em." Casey calls out, shaking her arm.

"Sam." Derek says, gently patting his face.

Both of theirs eyes open at the same time, and they look up at Casey and Derek. Emily and Sam blink a few times before regaining their vision.

Sam and Emily turn their heads too each other, then back at Derek and Casey, noticing the babies in their arms. "Are those yours?" Sam asked, nodding to the baby in Derek's arm.

"No, we found them in another room." Derek replies, not even bothering to make a snide remark.

Emily tries to sit up, but can't even manage to stand, "Ugh, what is going here, I feel so exhausted and numb." Casey looks at Emily, "We don't know. We were in another room. And have no idea what's going on too."

Derek speaks up, "We found these two babies crying in the room adjacent to this one, and we also found a man and a woman in another room, by ours." Derek sighs, "Both of them were dead when we found them."

Sam and Emily gasp. Derek and Casey help them up. "It's going to be kind of hard to stand for awhile. It seems we might have been out for a long time."

They lean onto Derek and Casey's shoulders. "Now let's try to get out of here," Derek says, walking toward the door.

Two figures stand in the door way. "What is going on here?"

They look up and notice them right away.

"Noel. Sally." Derek says, surprised. "You guys got kidnapped too?"

"Kidnapped?" Noel replies.

"Yeah, why else would we be here." Derek retorts.

* * *

**A/N: I admit, not much of a first chapter, I just wanted to get this started. But I assure you, it will only get better. And I wonder if anyone has any clues as to what's happening. Actually, there were some hints in "The Odd Couple", I can't remember what chapter, but I put it in there on purpose.**

**Hope you all enjoy it and come back for more!**

**Lates. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Chad and the Ex

**Disclaimer: I, tojju, hereby do not own LWD.**

**A/N: Uhh, I noticed I never gave Derek's Ex-girlfriend a name in The Odd Couple. So, now I am.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys(gals), and daisy617, funny stuff. **

Chapter 2: Chad and the Ex

"So you all think we've been kidnapped?" Sally asked, grabbing all of their attention. The whole room nods their heads. Sally covers her mouth, "You're kidding me." She tries to shake off that possibility, "There has to be another explanation for this, it just—." Derek walks up to her, "There are two dead people in a room next to this one. There is no other explanation."

"Actually—." A familiar voice echoes from the corridor. "There is."

"Who are you?" Sam asked. Sally turns around to the person, now standing right behind them in the doorway. "Chad!?"

"Lucy!?" Derek bursts out, as his ex-girlfriend from which Casey had a little brawl with earlier that week walks up beside Chad. Casey snaps her neck, and covers her hair with her hands.

"It looks like the introductions are covered, now onto my theory." Chad said locking his attention on the infants cradled in Derek and Casey's arms. "Like I said, there's another explanation, one that might be hard for you all to take seriously," Chad turns his head to Lucy, "It took a few hours for Lucy to accept it."

"Wait," Derek said. "A few hours? How long have you both been awake?"

"Well, it seems we've been awake for awhile. I mean it's kind of hard to tell time when your watch is frozen at a fixed time, so I'm just assuming we've been up for maybe six hours, give or take a few," Chad replied. Derek eyes widen, "My watch froze too!" Derek turns to Casey, "I knew something was messed up about that."

Chad nods his head. "That makes my theory even more plausible," he says, with a serious tone.

Everyone looks at Chad, waiting for him to present his theory. Chad clears his throat and pauses, looking around the room, "Abduction." Chad's audience stares at him as if they had already thought about that.

"We know, that's what we already said," Emily said. Chad looks at Lucy then takes a glance at everyone, clearing his throat once again, "Alien abduction." The entire room is dumbstruck; the baffled atmosphere explodes in to laughter. Chad jerks head between each person, "Hey hey, what's so funny?!"

"Seriously, what's your theory," Sally said.

"That's it." Chad replied, adamantly.

The laughter subsides and Casey speaks up, "You honestly think we were abducted by aliens?"

Chad nods his head, "It explains a lot."

"What does it explain?" Noel replies.

"The unconventional rooms, frozen watches, tremors, and most importantly," Chad pauses to grab every ones attention, "The even number of males and females. This is screaming _alien abduction_."

Casey looks down at the baby in her arms, "Don't be so sure about that. These could both be the same sex." Casey checks the baby, at the same time motioning to Derek to do the same. Casey looks up at Derek, "This one's a boy."

Derek raises his head, "Girl."

Chad smiles, "You see! I'm not crazy!"

"Hold on there cowboy, that doesn't mean anything. It could be just a big coincidence," Noel said.

Chad throws his hands up in the air in frustration, "its people like you that make people like me seem insane." Lucy grabs onto Chad, "Whoa whoa, calm down." Everyone stares in amazement.

Chad takes a deep breath, "Sorry for my outburst…" Chad looks at Noel for a reply. "Noel," Noel replied.

"Yes, Noel. Everything you've seen here just adds to my theory. I assume you all had a power outage and heard a high-pitched noise before blacking out?"

They all shake their heads. "Exactly, and let's not forget the two dead people you mentioned in the other room. Maybe they didn't survive the probing," Chad shrugs his shoulders. Derek cocks an eyebrow, "Probing?" Derek ponders, shaking off the feeling of being probed. "Now that you mention it, you do make some sense Chad," Derek said. The others stare a Derek, like the way they stared at Chad.

Derek turns his head, "What? He guessed the babies right. And the same crap happened to them also. All I'm saying is that an alien abduction sounds just as plausible as a regular kidnapping." Chad smiles, and looks towards the others.

"Yeah, I'm with Derek on this too," Sam replies. Emily turns to Sam in awe. Sam looks back at her, "Hey. If you've watched enough science-fiction movies like me and Derek, you'd agree too."

"This isn't a movie, this is real," Emily drills.

"Your right, this _is_ real," Lucy says, "But how do you explain the way the doors opened up?"

Emily looks at her confused, "Like regular doors, I don't know, they were already open when I came too."

Derek interjects, "They didn't open up like regular doors. They just appeared, in a blink of an eye."

Lucy nods her head, "Yes, first there was a wall, and then the next second there was a door. No sound." Derek grins at Lucy, nodding his head as well. Casey notices the exchange being given between Derek and Lucy. "Alright, alright," Casey says, moving closer to Derek. "Alien abduction, kidnapping, what ever, let's just find a way out of here."

"But if we are abducted, it would be kind of hard to find a way out. One: We could run in to the aliens. Two: We find an exit…into space! And become human popsicles. Third: Well, I can't think of anything worse," Chad explains. A big sigh envelopes the room.

"We'll take our chances," Noel replies.

"Lead the way Chad," Sally orders. "Fine, but I hope I'm wrong. Humans I can deal with, but not aliens." As Chad turns around to the corridor, every one sighs again. Chad takes Lucy's hand and Derek notices it, "Hey Emily, can you hold her for a second," he says, handing the baby to her. "Yeah," Emily replies, smiling down at the infant. Derek moves towards the front where Chad and Lucy are, "Hey." Chad turns around, "Yo." Derek looks at Lucy then back to Chad, "Were you two together before the _blackout_."

"Yeah, we were doing the—,"

Lucy nudges Chad in the gut to stop him from saying what she thought he was going to say.

"dishes together," Chad finished, rubbing his stomach.

"Uh….huh," Derek cocks an eyebrow, "Dishes, right. So you two are a _thing_?"

"A thing indeed Mr. Derek," Chad grins. Lucy gives a slight acknowledgement. She feels somewhat embarrassed over the whole incident_(refer to "TOC" ch.5)_ at the party on Sunday night, and a little hesitant to conversing with Derek. Derek senses her reluctance, "Lucy, don't worry about what happened at the party. The past is the past." Lucy gives a semi-smile. "I'm sorry I overreacted, I guess I was hanging on to some lingering feelings for you, and when I saw you, it just…well you know," Lucy confesses.

"Don't try any funny stuff Mr. Derek," Chad adds, putting his arm around Lucy waist. "I'm in full-awareness mode." Lucy chuckles.

"No worries Mr. Chad," Derek snorts.

Chad suddenly makes a full stop and raises his right hand, making a fist. Everyone bumps in to him.

Chad turns around with a glare, "Tch. Don't you know what a _raised fist_ means? It means to be stop and be silent. You all failed both. Now we're dead."

"What are you on about now?" Derek sighs.

"If you haven't realized, we've been walking in circles, quite literally," Chad spins around. Noel walks up towards Chad and looks at one of the room on his right, "Your right."

Chad nods his head.

"How can you tell the rooms apart?" Emily asks.

Derek points inside the room, where the two dead people are laying, "Look,"

Emily gasps, "So there really were two—." Emily looks up at Casey, who sends a frown.

"Yeah," Derek shakes his head.

"Question," Chad interrupts the little memorial. He captures every ones attention.

"What?" Derek asks.

"You were all paired up in your own rooms, right?" Chad asks.

"Yeah."

"I have another theory," Chad informs. Everybody's heads slump. Chad sadden by their reaction, "Fine, I'll keep my theories to myself from now on."

"Good," Noel replies. Derek shoves into Noel, "Don't listen to this guy, go ahead." Noel makes a facial expression as if he's ready to fight. Derek matches it. Sally intervenes, "Take your alpha male macho crap somewhere else."

"I'm like _Helen of Troy_," Chad smiles, "With you two fighting over me."

Derek and Noel snap their heads toward Chad. "You?!" They reply in unison. Chad nods enthusiastically.

"Chad!" Sally yells. Chad puts his hands up in defense, "I'm just playing around, trying to lighten up the mood." Sally sighs, "Just tell us your damn theory."

Chad's jester-like demeanor changes into a serious one, "Alright, if we have been abducted, like I think we have. There's chance that all the girls here, minus the infant could be impregnated with an alien hybrid, with the purpose of producing an invasion force that can withstand Earth's harsh environments."

The group stares at him in bewilderment.

"What? I'm serious!" Chad says. Lucy pats him on the back, "A little too early."

"Everyone start touching the wall, and hopefully we'll be able to make a door appear," Derek orders, putting his hands on the wall opposite the rooms.

"Good idea!" Chad joins in. The whole group feels the wall, hoping that just one right touch on the right spot will create an opening. After a few minutes, everyone stops except for Derek and Chad. Chad notices a ripple in the wall, inconsistent with the ripples created by him. He puts his hand over the ripple and vanishes.

"Chad!" Derek yells, running to the spot once occupied by Chad not but a few seconds ago. Everyone gets up.

"What? What happened?" They say.

"I don't know Chad just disappeared." Derek informs, shaken. Derek puts his hand close to the ripple, "He was like this, then he van—." Derek vanishes just like Chad.

"Derek!" Casey cries out, running towards the vanishing point.

"No one touch the wall!" Noel yells, putting himself between the wall and the others.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I know I wasn't be subtle with where this story is going, lol. I didn't really feel in the writing mood when I wrote this, I just wanted to get something up, so if ti seems mediocre or thrown together, that's why. Next chapter will reveal even more, stuff you probably would have never guessed.**

**Lates. **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 They're Among Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or Star Trek.**

Chapter 3: They're Among Us

"Casey, Casey, look at me," Noel says, trying to comfort her. "Let's just calm down and think for second."

Casey looks up at Noel with tears streaming down her face. Noel wipes the tears off, "Casey, I know what just happened may look like what you think, but there's a possibility that him and Chad are still alive. But acting rashly will not help them." Casey looks down at the baby then back up at Noel, "Then what do we do?" Noel scans the demoralized expression of the others. He turns to the ripple on the wall that took Derek and Chad. "I have a feeling that what ever took them, can bring them back. Let's wait and see what happens, and if nothing does, I'll go myself," Noel replies. He turns around to see their reactions, unchanged.

"You can't Noel, if Derek and Chad are really gone, we can't lose anymore of us," Sally argues, still fraught over their sudden disappearance.

"Sally's right," Casey agrees. "That would just make things even worse. Let's just wait like you said."

"Okay," Noel says.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Jesus that burns!" Chad yelps, after just rematerializing on the other side of the corridor. Its pitch black, there's not even a glow coming from the walls and floor. "Well I'm in the dark, literally," Chad thinks out loud. Chad takes a few steps in front him, and here's a scream behind him.

"I'm on fire!"

"Derek?!" Chad yells. "Don't worry your not on fire."

"Chad? Are we in Hell?" Derek asks, without hesitance. Chad starts laughing, "Don't worry Mr. Derek, I'm pretty sure we are still on the ship. Did you touch that spot on the wall that I touched?"

Derek tries to pat down the non-existent flames on his clothes, "Yeah. What happened?"

"We were teleported to another part of the ship, a very dark part, I think," Chad replies.

"Teleported? So we're not dead?" Derek asks, still unconvinced.

"Come here, follow my voice," Chad says. Derek moves closer to Chad. Chad swings his arms, catching Derek's face.

"Ow!" Derek yelps.

"See? If we were dead, that wouldn't have hurt," Chad grins, in the black room.

"Come here, let me test that idea out too," Derek says, grabbing Chad. Chad tries to free himself from Derek's grasp. Derek let's go, as the lights turn on. Derek and Chad take a look around and notice that this room is nothing like the rooms they were in.

"Whoa."

"Whoa."

---------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is huddled together in the small hallway; the infants have finally gone to sleep. "We have to find some food fast, if these babies have been here as long as we have. They are probably starving," Casey informs.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well Mr. Derek, I was right," Chad grins, emphatically.

Derek cocks an eye brow, "It's Derek, and we were both right."

"I was right first though, so ha!" Chad continues.

Derek rolls his eyes, "First, let's find a way to get back to the others."

Chad moves around the room, now well lit by the light that turned on a few seconds ago. The room is maybe twice as big as the other rooms, except there are major differences in this one. This one looks like something from a science-fiction movie. There are consoles in the center of the room, and strange writing on the view screens, or what looks like view screens. Chad walks up to one of the consoles, and gently puts his hand on the screen. An array of multi colored lights and sounds envelope the room. Chad jerks away from the console.

"What the hell did you do?!" Derek yells.

"I just touched it!" Chad replies. "Oh God, I hope I didn't start the self-destruct timer."

"The what!?" Derek runs to Chad.

"I mean in cases like these, when there's lights and noises, it usually means we're about to blow up." Chad replies.

"Cases like these?" Derek repeats. "When has this ever happened!?"

"Well, in the movies, but—," Chad replies.

Derek covers his face with his hands, "Oh my god, well then I might as well give this a shot. Computer: Undo what ever Chad did." Chad turns around, "Holy shit Mr. Derek that worked!" The room returns to normal.

"No way should that have worked. This isn't Star Trek," Derek says in disbelief. Chad grabs Derek's shoulders and grins, "But it did work! Now, try to locate the others." Derek sighs, "Computer: Where are the other _humans_?" Nothing happens, just silence. Chad nudges Derek to try again, "Do it again but be more specific."

"Maybe it only listens to commands, so here it goes. Computer: Teleport the other humans that are still alive to this location," Derek asks. In a blink of an eye, the others appear before them. Derek runs to Casey, and hugs making sure not to smother the baby in her arms, "This definitely isn't hell." Derek says, overjoyed. "Derek, are you alright?" Casey says, trying to hold back the tears. Derek nods his head, "I'm fine."

Chad scans the room, "Wait! Where's Noel and Sally?"

Lucy turns to Chad, "They were with us in the hall way." Chad turns back to Derek, "Derek, you did say _teleport the humans_, right?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong. They're not here?" Derek asks. "Why are they not here?"

"What's going on? How did we get here in this room," Emily says, looking at the consoles.

"Yeah, what did you two do?" Sam asks. Derek turns to Sam, "I brought you guys here, by talking to the ship."

"Ship?" Casey says, astounded. Derek just shakes his head with a grimaced expression, "Yeah, it's true, we've been abducted, by what, we don't know yet." Casey looks around the room, and realizes that it isn't any normal room.

"We have another problem to add to our list." Chad says, raising his voice.

"And what's that?" Emily asks.

"Noel and Sally are not human," Chad replies. Sam laughs, "Not human?"

"Duh, why else wouldn't' they have been with you all when you were teleported. Derek said to bring all the humans," Chad reiterates. Sam stops laughing and turns to Derek, "Seriously?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know I'll try again to make sure. Computer: Teleport the remaining humans to this location." The dead couple materializes right by Sam and Emily. Emily jumps back, "Oh my god."

Derek walks over to the dead humans, "I can't believe this is happening. Computer: If there are two other life forms, that are not human, blink the lights twice." The lights in the room blink twice.

"There is no way that I dated an alien for over four months," Casey says, shaking her head. Derek pulls Casey closer to him.

"It's true Casey," A voice resonates through the room. Everyone looks around to see where it's coming from.

"Noel?" Casey asks, turning around.

Noel and Sally appear in front of Derek and Casey. Derek and Casey jerk back.

"It's okay, just let us explain," Noel appeals. The others run around Noel and Sally, behind Derek and Casey, clearly horrified by the present situation. Derek positions himself in front of Casey, "Answer my question first." Noel and Sally nod.

"Alien or human?" Derek asks, directing his attention at Sally.

"Neither," Sally answers. Derek coughs, "Uh what?" Sally turns to Noel, then back at Derek, "We're hybrids born here on Earth. I know though this may all seem a little crazy, but just listen." Sally looks back to Noel, to continue.

"The reason you all here, is because something critical has happened here on Earth. Why just you ten including the deceased we're taken, I don't know. It could be, that you we're all in the same vicinity, I don't know. This is the first time for us to be in this ship," Noel says. The others look as though they've been told they were adopted.

"From the looks of it, the ship initiated a human safeguard program, which would explain the man and woman pairings," Noel continues.

"Wait, if this is your first time on the ship, how the hell would you know what's going on," Derek interrupts. Noel sighs, "While it may be our first time here, we just know. It's part of our programming."

"This is too much, it's just so unbelievable." Emily vindicates. "Shh," Chad moves up to the front beside Derek, "Programming? Does that mean you two are some type of android? "

"No we're definitely organic beings, when I say programmed, I mean our DNA has been encoded with certain memories and instructions. It just came to us naturally, everything about what we are. We don't know all of the ship's capabilities, but just enough to understand what's going on," Noel informs. Casey pushes Chad to the side, "Were you two ever going to let us in on your little secret when we were together," Casey says, now upset.

"We could say the same to you," Sally replies, implying the Derek and Casey affair.

"That is totally different," Casey rebuts.

"Not really, lying is lying, no matter _who_ is doing it," Sally argues, standing by her conviction.

"Ladies, ladies. This isn't helping, now all full-blooded humans come with me for a second," Chad says, motioning to Noel and Sally to give them a second. They all huddle around each other on the opposite side of the room. "What are you doing Chad," Lucy asks.

"Okay, I know you all are having a hard to processing this. But if what they say is true about what's happening outside, we have to find out. The only way to do that is to team up with the cosmic duo over there, seeing as how they have the most knowledge pertaining to these circumstances," Chad scans the faces, "So what say ye?" Everyone looks each other. "I agree," Derek replies first.

Casey sighs, "Me too."

Lucy nods her head.

"Okay," Chad says. "Sam, Emily?" He focuses his attention on them.

Sam turns to Emily, "What else can we do?"

"I can't believe that I would even have to answer a question like this. We must be in a mass hallucination, that's the only logical explanation," Emily says. "But if we are in a hallucination, then I guess all I can do is play along." Everyone laughs.

Chad turns around, "Alright, the human delegation has come to a unanimous decision."

"Nerd," Derek mumbles under his breath. Chad hears it and brushes it off, "Like I said the _human_ delegation has come to a decision. We will join you two on your quest to find the answer to our current predicament, and so we can all go home."

"O…kay," Noel replies. "Well, me and Sally will try to figure out where we are first."

Chad nods his head repeatedly, "Okay, okay, good. Can I ask you something first?"

"What?" Noel replies.

"Well, earlier Derek was able to communicate with the ship, much like the way it's done on Star Trek. How is that possible?" Chad inquires.

"Huh? The ship is able to understand and differentiate between just normal thought processes and actual commands for the ship. In other words, the ship can read your mind," Noel explains.

Everyone grasps their heads, "What?!"

Noel laughs, "Don't worry, I made it to where it only picks up me and Sally's thoughts. Since you guys were the first to enter the control room, the settings were on default and so it picked up all thoughts."

Chad squints his eyes, "I don't like that. Now you two are in total control." Chad folds his arms. Derek puts his hand on Chad's shoulder, "Don't worry Chad, if they were going to kill us or do anything, they would've already done it." Chad looks back at Derek then returns to Noel, "I guess your right." Chad's serious expression transforms in to a smile, "Well, let's get this ship hovering. The planet might need saving, and right now we're their only hope." Chad turns to Derek, "I've always wanted to say something like that." Chad grins. Derek sighs, shaking his head.

Chad turns back to Noel, "Engage."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I had to pay some homage to Star Trek in this chapter, it won't happen again, promise. lol**

**Did anyone see that coming, the Noel/Sally thing? **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Vacant

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD and so on.**

**fanficrulez** - To be honest, I didn't have that planned at all, but I thought it would make things a little bit more interesting.

**1hotactress** - ESP, lol. Glag you like it.

**daisy617** - I've got a few ideas on the "Saving the world" part, nothing definite though. Haha, I'm happy my story can deprive you of sleep...just kidding.

Chapter 4: Vacant

Fear and confusion has swept everyone, and there faces show no sign of it diminishing. None of them ever dreamed of being in a situation quite like the one they are in. Well, maybe one of them has. "Uh Noel? You do know the meaning of _engage_ right?" Chad queries, while walking over to the console in front of Noel.

Noel peers over his shoulder, "Chad, I need to know where we are first before we…_engage_."

Chad pats him on the back, "Right…carry on."

Noel's face cringes in confusion. "Sally, are you picking up the same info?" Noel taps his head. Sally nods, "Yeah, isn't that weird." The others gather around Noel and Sally.

"Weird?" Emily asks rattled. "What's weird? Her and the others stare at Noel and Sally for a response. Sally smiles and looks up at the ceiling, "This." The fluorescent white ceiling of the ship transforms in to display showing the outside of the ship, making it look as if the top of the ship had been completely torn off. A shimmering blue glow illuminates the room. Everyone gasps as their eyes sparkle from the ambient light. "Holy shit! We're on a water world!" Chad exuberates. Sally chuckles, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're still on Earth." Emily and Casey exhale, "Thank god."

"Lake Ontario to be exact," Sally finishes. Their eyes widen. "You're shittin' us," Sam says, baffled. Sally shakes her head, "Nope, we're only a few kilometers from Toronto." Derek jumps up, "Well let's get airborne and dry off."

"Way ahead of you," Noel smirks. "Everyone take a seat."

Lucy looks around, "What seats?" Noel touches the view screen on the consoles, making eight individual chair-like contraptions rise up from the floor, "These."

"Sweet," Chad, Derek, and Sam remark in unison.

"What about these two," Casey asks, looking down at the napping infant in her arms.

Noel smiles, "I got that covered too." This time two crib-like apparatuses protrude from the floor. Casey and Emily walk over to them, placing and securing the babies in their new unnatural cribs.

"I'm guessing you already knew how to do that somehow," Derek says, looking at Noel. Noel gives a slight nod, "It's kind of like breathing. It's involuntary."

"It must've been confusing knowing this kind of stuff when you were younger," Derek replies. Noel snorts, "Actually, the whole alien hybrid knowledge crap didn't turn on till we started puberty. So yeah, I guess it was a little weird, well more than a little weird, but I got use to it."

Chad claps his hands, "Alright, how about we share our life's history with each other after we reach dry land."

"I agree, let's go," Emily concurs. Noel places his right hand on the console. An array of lights surrounds the perimeter of his hand, "Everyone hold on tight. I'm kind of new at this."

It only takes a few seconds for the ship to break through the surface. The occupants feel nothing as the ship reaches speeds past mach 4. Noel comes to a full stop in the middle of the air, miles up. He touches the view screen once again, but this time to bring in a little natural light. The floor of the ship vanishes displaying the lake that sits underneath the ship, or so they think. Everyone clings on to their chairs for dear life.

"Relax," Noel chuckles. "It's just an illusion. You won't fall to your deaths."

"Turn it off," they yell all at once. Noel concedes, bringing the very dull white floor back to it original place. Noel and Sally's foreheads wrinkle at the same time. They turn to each other. "Did you get the same thing I got?" Sally asks.

"Yeah, but how can that be?" Noel replies. Casey pivots her attention back and forth between Noel and Sally, "What? What going on?"

Sally glances at everyone, "The ship is telling us that there isn't anything alive in Toronto or in the surrounding areas. Nothing not even animal life. It's only reading plant life." The group shares confused looks with each other. Casey cocks an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Chad sighs, "Goddamn woman, did you not get enough vitamins when you were younger. What she is saying is that there is no one left on Earth."

"Actually just part of Ontario, we don't know about the rest of the world yet," Sally corrects.

"Isn't it possible that ship is wrong?" Emily asks, now scared of the thought of her family dead. "In this case, I would hope the readings are wrong, but it just isn't so," Sally sympathizes. "We don't know that yet, there's always a chance. Take us to London now," Derek asserts. "Okay," Noel replies with a grim expression.

After what seems like just a few seconds, the crew arrives in London, uncertain if the reality they see is one they can handle. Noel lands the vessel in the school parking lot of Thompson High. Derek stands up from his chair, "Alright, let's meet up back here in an hour." The rest of them stand up.

"Wait, it's better for us to stick together, we have no idea what has happened here. It could be dangerous," Noel objects. Derek turns to the others, then back at Noel, "Your right."

"Is it possible to just teleport us to our houses, instead of walking, 'cause I'm too hungry and tired to walk," Chad asks. "Yeah, I almost forgot we could do that. Okay, so where do we go first?" Noel asks.

Chad shoots his hand up in the air, "Oh Oh mine."

"Okay guys, I know you all know what it feels like to be teleported, but that's from with in the ship. It might feel a little different this time," Noel informs. In the split of a second the group materializes in Chad's living room. Everyone almost fall to the ground due to the loss of some motor function in their knees. "Oh my," Emily inhales. "Definitely different." The others quickly regain the use of their legs. Sam clinches his hands, "Is paralysis going to be a side-effect every time we do this?"

"I'm not sure," Noel shrugs.

"Great," Sam replies, sarcastically.

Chad ignoring the banter between the others darts to through the house calling out for his family.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Jill!"

No response, devoid of any presence, Chad goes on to check all the rooms anyways. After finding nothing he ends up in his own room. He picks up a few items and leaves, not even bothering about closing the door. Chad joins the others, who are now in the kitchen. Chad gasps, "Hey!" Their faces turns to him, stuffed with sandwiches, corndogs, and other various foods. Chad continues to stare at them in amazement. Casey points her finger up and shallows the last remaining morsel of food in her mouth, "Do you have any apple sauce or baby formula?"

"No!" Chad slouches, "But go ahead and keep raiding my fridge, there's no one here to care anyway."

Everyone stops what they are doing. Chad straightens up as he notices the pitiful faces they put on, "Don't get all emotional on me, just because they're not here doesn't mean they aren't somewhere else." Chad stands firm throwing up his fist, "Keep the hope alive." The girls just start wailing, in turn making the infants cry too. Chad sighs, "Who's next on our list?"

After been at almost everyone's house except for Derek and Casey's, there was still no sign of anyone. All the houses were empty, as well as the streets, not even dogs or cats roaming around, nothing. They finally reach the Venturi-McDonald residence, still ingrained with the hope of seeing their family. It wasn't a secret that everyone thought it was pointless, but nonetheless, it became a sort of closure like it did for the others. Casey hands the baby to Lucy and dashes off to the basement to check her parents. Derek runs up the stairs to check the rooms. Derek runs into Lizzie's room, empty, the same goes for Marti's and Edwin's. Derek takes his time walking the down the stairs. Sam walks up to him, "Well?" Derek shakes his head side to side. Sam pats him on the back. Derek scans the living room seeing no sign of Casey. "Where's Casey?" He asks. Sam looks in the direction of the basement. Derek runs to the basement calling out Casey's name, "Casey! Case—." Derek stops himself, as he enters the room and finds Casey on the bed crying. He looks around, and then walks up to the bed. Derek exhales and moves onto the bed next to Casey, who is now cradling one of George and Nora's pillows. Derek lies down taking the pillow by his head, impersonating Casey. Tears start running down Derek's face, with no sound accompanying them. "Casey." Casey looks up, still bawling. Derek pauses. "I know at times like this, I should man up and take care of things, but—." Derek closes his eyes, "I'm scared. This is all too real for me." Casey's crying almost comes to a stop. Derek wipes his cheeks and opens his eyes, "By myself, I'm nothing, but with you I'm…something?" Derek grins, "This is where I say something real cool and charming. But all I know is that to get through this, I'm going to need you. And I'm pretty sure you're going to need me, if you don't mind my arrogance." Casey chuckles. Derek wipes the tears from under her eyes, "And like Chad said, 'Keep the hope alive', we'll find them, somehow." Casey sits up, putting the pillow back by the head board. Derek does the same. Casey sniffs and starts giggling. Derek snorts, "What?" Casey stops, "If only I had a camera."

Derek stares at her in confusion, "For what?"

"To capture that one-in-a-lifetime event that just transpired," Casey grins. Derek continues to stare at her for awhile. It finally dawns on him what she means, "That never happened." Derek leans in closer.

"Hey guys! You two okay?" Emily yells, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, we're fine," Casey replies. Derek gives her the death glare. Casey sighs, "Fine, it didn't, happy now?"

"Hmm? What would I be happy about?" Derek pretends. Casey rolls her eyes, "Come on."

Derek and Casey walk up the stairs hand in hand, and join with the others sitting at the dining room table.

"Sorry guys," Sam empathizes.

"Look on the bright side, we're all on the same boat, err….ship," Chad replies emphatically.

"How in the hell is that the bright side?" Sam argues.

Derek walks over to Sam, to quell his fury, "Come on. Let's forget about that. But Chad is right about one thing." Sam looks over at Derek, "What?"

"We're in the same boat," Derek replies. "We are all we have right now." Everyone looks at each other. Lucy turns back to Derek, "So then what are we going to do now?"

Derek looks at her, "The only thing we can do." He glances at everyone before finishing, "Travel."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder where everyone went...What am I saying, I already know.**

**Lates. **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Preparations

**Disclaimer: Don't own LWD.**

**A/N: Hey, it's been awhile. I've decided to resume, because it's kind of irresponsible to start something and not finish it, isn't it? I kind of had to re-read some of the chapters too, cause I kind of forgot some things, lol.**

Oh, and to answer the review on the Manga thing. Nope, i dont think ive read that manga. The only inspiration for this story, comes from a scifi story im writing right now and Star Wars, and so on.

**Well, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Preparations

Derek and company have now returned to the ship and are discussing his new plan.

Derek paces around the others on the bridge. "As you all know, we might be the last group of humans left on the planet," he reminds. The girls' expressions change from non-existent back to depressing. Derek notices the change and decides to rephrase. "I mean there's not a trace of anyone in Ontario, so they had to go somewhere. And I think we should start looking for our families, and by looking, I mean traveling the world in this ship," Derek finishes. He looks around the bridge taking in their reactions, "Well?"

"Duh," Noel snorts. Derek frowns, "You had something else in mind?"

"No. I just think we all had planned to do that from the start," Noel replies. Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Derek looks around and gives out a little chuckle, "I guess….I….ah forget it." The others laugh and gather around Derek. Sam messes with Derek's hair, "At least now we know who should be our leader." Chad wedges himself between Sam and Derek, "Oh hell no, if anyone's the leader, it's going to be me, Chad, your leader." Sam and Derek pick Chad up by the arms. Derek turns to Noel, "Hey where's the bathroom in this place." Chad, now in an upside down position pleads with Noel. "Don't you dare tell them where," he says. They put Chad down and pat his shoulder and back. "We were only messin', Leader," Sam replies, sarcastically. Chad grins, "I like the sound of that."

Casey jumps in, "Don't get use to it. If there's going to be any type of governing force in this group it's going to be the women."

The guys draws drop. A collective silence sweeps them. "Come again," Chad replies, baffled.

Casey folds her arms and stays firm on her statement, "Should I repeat that in another language for you?" Chad squints his eyes, "…Yessss." Casey's fixed posture falls apart, "Well I can't." Chad folds his arms quite like the way Casey did, "Then tell me why the girls should be in charge."

Casey smiles, "Gladly." Chad sighs.

"First: We are more responsible and less prone to violence and bickering than you guys…"

"Bantha fodder!" Chad interrupts.

Casey raises her voice, "And Second: We have Sally and she knows just as much as Noel about this ship."

"So." Chad replies.

"So that's that," Casey smirks. Chad shakes his head and turns back to the guys. "Aren't you guys going to say anything," Chad questions. Sam and Derek look at each other and shrug their shoulders. "They _are_ more responsible than us, right," Derek says to Sam. Sam nods and looks back at Chad. Chad now feeling failure on the horizon turns to Noel as his last hope. "Well?"

Noel looks at Chad then turns to Casey. "I think in this type of situation, we going to need someone who can be decisive when it's needed and someone who is emotionally fit for this type of job," Noel says.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Chad replies, with exuberance. Noel ignores Chad, noticing Casey's reaction. He knows what he said might upset her, but it had to be said if it meant the future of this group.

"I can be decisive…." Casey says, while the tears start to begin. "…And…and…I'm emotionally fit," Casey manages to spit out before going into full-cry mode. Noel begins to move closer to her before being cut off by Derek. "Casey, with all that has happened to us. I just don't think…." Derek raises his hand to interrupt Noel, "Stop."

"I'm sorry," Noel replies, ignoring Derek. Casey wipes her face and sniffs, "No, your right. I think you and Sally should be in charge. You two know the most, and you both seem to be emotionally stable given what has _happened_." Noel winces at the thought as he remembers the events that took place just a few days ago.

"Yeah, we are the more qualified candidates for this position, with all our knowledge and stability," Noel retorts.

"My homo sapien ass you are!" Chad says. Emily sighs, "Give it a rest. There's no way in hell you were going to be in charge." Chad jumps back surprised. He looks at everyone and concedes, "Fine!"

Chad walks over to one of the consoles and starts to fiddle with the keys, "How do I transport myself back to my house?" Chad continues to push keys but to no avail. "What the hell is wrong with this thing, it's not working." He turns to Noel.

"You're not authorized," Noel replies. "Now seriously, what do you plan on doing once you get home?"

Chad turns back to the consoles once more, "That's none of your business."

"Chad. Enough. This is not the time to have a tissy fit," Sally steps in. Chad turns to her.

"Tissy fit? I'm not twelve. This, my dear, is secession, now unlock this damn console," Chad informs, seeing a vein form on Sally's forehead in anime-like fashion.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emily says. Chad shakes his head. Derek decides to step in seeing the possibility of a riot forming. "Chad, Chad, step over here with me for a second," Derek says, moving to the other side of the bridge motioning Chad to follow. Chad moves away from the console towards Derek. Derek puts his arm around Chad and starts whispering about something. The others look at each other in a confused manner.

A few minutes later.

Derek and Chad have just finished talking and the others have already started learning a few things about the ship from Noel and Sally.

"Attention," Derek says. Everyone stops what their doing and looks his way. Derek nudges at Chad to speak up.

Chad looks around, still with cautious eyes, "I…I just want to apologize for my behavior and to say I think Noel and Sally will do a good job." Chad cringed at that last part of the sentence. The others look at him shocked as he smiles through his teeth.

"Really?" Noel raises an eyebrow. Chad nods.

Derek walks over to Casey wrapping his arm around her waist. They move over to the oval baby cribs and play with their little baby hands. Casey looks up at Derek, "So what did you say to him?" Derek continues to look down at the babies and smiles, "Oh nothing really, just stuff about the reality of the situation, blah blah blah, you know and maybe a _coup d'état_ somewhere down the line." Casey's mouth opens wide, "You didn't." Derek nods.

"You shouldn't humor him like that, he's not right in the head," Casey continues, twirling her finger around her ear. Derek laughs, "Don't worry, he's just eccentric. What's he going to do? Hi-jack the ship and leave us on the planet while he goes on a pilgrimage to planet X." Casey chuckles, "Yeah, he probably would." Derek smiles, "Yeah." Derek and Casey inch in closer to each other over the crib and share a kiss. From across the room, the passionate act is witnessed by Noel and Sally, who have still not fully come to terms with their break-ups. Noel and Sally begin to speak at the same time.

"Okay."

"Okay."

They turn to each other. Noel nods to her for her to continue. Sally smiles.

"Can I have everyone gather around me," Sally asks. "We're about to go back to our own houses to pick up some valuables and other things you might want to take with you. Then after that's done, we're going to stop by a supermarket to pick up some food and toiletries to store in the ship's MS database, so we won't have to stop at every store to stock up."

Sam raises his hand, "What's MS stand for again?"

"Molecular Synthesizer."

"Ahh that's right, the replicator thing," Sam remembers.

"Yes, the replicator thing," Sally repeats.

Meanwhile as Sally continues to talk, Chad starts going over what he and Derek talked about in his head.

_Just be patient Chad. We only have to deal with these monkeys for just awhile longer. Soon, this whole ship will be yours and you'll be able to do anything you want, anything you want…_

* * *

**A/N: So as you know now, or already figured out, Chad's kind of "special". Let's hope it doesn't have an effect on the story...**

* * *


End file.
